prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Church
thumb The Church en la ciudad de Rosewood es donde Ted Wilson es el pastor, el padre de Sean Ackard es el ministro que preside y el padre de Paige McCullers es un diácono. Serie |-|Temporada 1= *Primera vez visto en el funeral de Alison ("Pilot"). *Aria y Ezra comparten un segundo beso en la iglesia ("Pilot"). *Melissa deja su teléfono aquí después de reunirse con el ministro para planear un bautizo para el nonato Taylor Thomas ("For Whom the Bell Tolls"). *Ian intenta matar a Spencer aquí ("For Whom the Bell Tolls"). *Alison (enmascarada en traje negro, su identidad como el intento de asesinato de Ian no se revela hasta que "A is for Answers") intenta matar a Ian aquí lanzándolo a las cuerdas de la campana en la torre para rescatar a Spencer ("For Whom the Bell Tolls"). |-|Temporada 2= *Los policías investigan aquí, mientras que toda la ciudad sale para especular ("It's Alive"). *El servicio funerario de Ian se lleva a cabo aquí ("The Devil You Know"), que es un círculo completo considerando que murió aquí. |-|Temporada 3= *Ashley hace a Hanna ser voluntaria para clasificar la ropa para una venta del rummage de la iglesia ("That Girl is Poison"). *Ted Wilson le da a Ashley Marin el flashdrive que contiene vídeos de N.A.T. Club. ("Single Fright Female"). *Spencer tiene un flashback de un día cuando ella, Alison y Mona estaban en la iglesia ("Will The Circle Be Unbroken?"). *El padre de Caleb, Jamie Doyle es contratado por Ted para reparar el campanario de la iglesia ("Will The Circle Be Unbroken?"). *"A" roba la nueva campana de la iglesia y la reemplaza con una de menor valor, con el fin de enmarcar a Jamie ("I'm Your Puppet"). |-|Temporada 4= *El servicio funerario de Darren Wilden se lleva a cabo en la iglesia ('A' es para A-l-i-v-e). *Emily va a la iglesia para dejar una tarta para la venta de pasteles de la iglesia. En el interior, Shana Fring se acerca con un mensaje de Alison ("Close Encounters"). |-|Temporada 5= *Alison tiene una violenta confrontación con Mona dentro de la iglesia. Mona captura el encuentro en vídeo ("Miss Me x 100"). *El funeral de Mona Vanderwaal se celebra aquí en ("Through a Glass, Darkly"). |-|Temporada 6= *Charlotte DiLaurentis es asesinada en la iglesia en "Of Late I Think Of Rosewood", y su funeral se celebra en el mismo episodio. *Hanna Marin es secuestrada por Uber A y arrastrada a la iglesia en "Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars". Notas *La iglesia se encuentra en Main Street. *Aunque el mismo exterior parece haber sido utilizado, la boda de Tom e Isabel no tuvo lugar en la iglesia en Rosewood. *Ella Montgomery está en el Comité de Restauración de la iglesia. *La iglesia es el sitio del asesinato de Charlotte DiLaurentis. Galería The church.jpg The church bell rang.jpg in the church.jpg for whom the bell tolls.jpg girls in church.jpg PLL212-00846.jpg Navegación Categoría:Localizaciones Categoría:Edificios de Rosewood Categoría:Calles Principales Categoría:Lugares en Rosewood